A head mounted display (HMD) places one or more display screens in front of the eyes of a user, typically to present a pseudo-stereo view of a real or computer generated 3D scene. Except where the HMD is in the form of glasses or goggles through which the user can see “the real world,” a HMD typically impedes interaction with the user by a person standing in front of or nearby to the user.